furvillafandomcom-20200213-history
Serpent Festival
The Serpent Festival, is an annual site-wide event where players can collect Serpent's Feathers to trade for event-exclusive items. Furthermore, players can also offer Animals and Equipment to the Serpent in exchange for feathers and event-exclusive items. The first Festival began on February 14th, 2017, and ended on March 1st, 2017. The second Festival began on February 21st, 2018, and ended on March 7th, 2018. The third Festival began on February 18th, 2019, and ended on March 4th, 2019. Offerings Users may offer animals and equipment to the Serpent for the chance to get items including event-exclusive animals and equipment, as well as Serpent's Feathers. Users can choose to either offer 5 animals or 5 equipment to the Serpent. Offering animals to the Serpent will always grant you one of the event animals. Serpent's Feather would also drop 25% of the time. The species and rarity would be randomized. However, if users add 5000 '''to the offering, they will be able to select the species of the animal they wanted. When offering equipment to the Serpent, users can not offer weapons which could be bought in village shops. This means that anything bought from Haunted Weaponry, Aquatic Assailants, Medieval Armory, Heaven's Warriors, or Frozen Armaments will be ineligible for offering. Serpent's Feathers will always be granted to players, and sometimes, an equipment. The Gala One week after the Festival starts, the '''Gala '''will be open for all users. The Gala is the event shop of the Serpent Festival. Users will have to convert the '''Serpent's Feather into Gala Points in order to buy items from the Gala. Users can buy several items including: Animals, Keepsake Items, Vistas, and Magic Plushes. Serpent's Feathers can be obtained through Exploration Events , offering items to the Serpent, and through the Warrior Career. Users will be given out a trophy for converting Serpent's Feathers into Gala Points: bronze 'for converting 10 feathers, '''silver '''for 30, or '''gold '''for 50. Do note that once the user claims the trophy, it can no longer be upgraded. This means that if the user claims the trophy a bronze trophy and later converts more feathers at the attempt get a gold trophy, the trophy would still be bronze. ''From left to right: Bronze Gala Trophy, Silver Gala Trophy, and Gold Gala Trophy In order to access the Gala, the active villager must be wearing one of these items as an outfit. These outfits will be given out as a free item to every user using redeemable codes. Mystery Quest During the 2017 festival, users can join the mystery quest to create the '''Serpent Offering, which will grant users 1 to 3 Serpent Eggs once they have completed the quest. This quest is not available in 2018. To complete the quest, users must follow these steps: #Give a White Cloudog to your active villager #Grow or trade for a Frosted Flying Lightbulb and place it in the first slot of the Serpent's Pot ##To grow a Frosted Flying Lightbulb, the user must be in Tigereye Peak and individually plant a Flying Lightbulbs Seed with the following items: Warming Salve, Solar Concoction, Mini Sun Capsule, or Sun Salve ##The user must have one of those medicine in their inventory in onder for the prompt to appear #Visit Feathery Familiars for a prompt #View another villager with a Cloudog attached to them, the user will receive a Large Cloud Marshmallow #Visit Feathery Familiars again, this time the user will be given a Small Cloud Marshmallow #Place the Small Cloud Marshmallow in the second slot of the Serpent's Pot #The user must have a Hot Chocolate Packet in their inventory, and then visit Mayor Chester's villager page. The user will receive a Dark Hot Chocolate Packet #Place the Dark Hot Chocolate Packet in the third slot of the Serpent's Pot, this will create the Serpent Offering #Visit the Serpent '''and select '''Offer Item, and then select the Serpent Offering, the user will receive 1-3 Serpent Eggs From left to right: Bronze Serpent Trophy, Silver Serpent Trophy, and Gold Serpent Trophy In addition to the eggs, users will also receive trophies for completing the quest. The first users will receive a '''gold '''trophy, while the next few will receive a '''silver '''trophy. Any subsequent users will receive a '''bronze '''trophy for completing the quest. Items Animals 2017= These animals have a 1 day cooldown until March 1st 2017, when they will become unbreedable and retired. Rainbow variants can also be bought from the Gala. 1651-white-cloud-cat.png|White Cloud Cat 1652-stormy-cloud-cat.png|Stormy Cloud Cat 1653-sunset-cloud-cat.png|Sunset Cloud Cat 1654-rainbow-cloud-cat.png|Rainbow Cloud Cat 1655-white-cloud-dragon.png|White Cloud Dragon 1656-stormy-cloud-dragon.png|Stormy Cloud Dragon 1657-sunset-cloud-dragon.png|Sunset Cloud Dragon 1658-rainbow-cloud-dragon.png|Rainbow Cloud Dragon 1659-white-cloud-fennec.png|White Cloud Fennec 1661-stormy-cloud-fennec.png|Stormy Cloud Fennec 1660-sunset-cloud-fennec.png|Sunset Cloud Fennec 1662-rainbow-cloud-fennec.png|Rainbow Cloud Fennec 1663-white-cloud-koi.png|White Cloud Koi 1664-stormy-cloud-koi.png|Stormy Cloud Koi 1665-sunset-cloud-koi.png|Sunset Cloud Koi 1666-rainbow-cloud-koi.png|Rainbow Cloud Koi 1667-white-cloud-wolf.png|White Cloud Wolf 1668-stormy-cloud-wolf.png|Stormy Cloud Wolf 1669-sunset-cloud-wolf.png|Sunset Cloud Wolf 1670-rainbow-cloud-wolf.png|White Cloud Wolf In addition to the cloud pets, users will get 1 to 3 Serpent's Eggs once they completed the Mystery Quest. These items could be incubated for a higher chance of receiving a Super Rare Feathered Serpent. 1682-common-feathered-serpent.png|Common Feathered Serpent 1683-uncommon-feathered-serpent.png|Uncommon Feathered Serpent 1684-rare-feathered-serpent.png|Rare Feathered Serpent 1685-super-rare-feathered-serpent.png|Super Rare Feathered Serpent |-|2018= These animals have a 1 day cooldown until March 7th 2018, when they will become unbreedable and retired. Sunset and Rainbow variants can also be bought from the Gala. 3060-white-cloud-bear.png|White Cloud Bear 3061-stormy-cloud-bear.png|Stormy Cloud Bear 3062-sunset-cloud-bear.png|Sunset Cloud Bear 3063-rainbow-cloud-bear.png|Rainbow Cloud Bear 3068-white-cloud-python.png|White Cloud Python 3069-stormy-cloud-python.png|Stormy Cloud Python 3070-sunset-cloud-python.png|Sunset Cloud Python 3071-rainbow-cloud-python.png|Rainbow Cloud Python 3064-white-cloud-otter.png|White Cloud Otter 3065-stormy-cloud-otter.png|Stormy Cloud Otter 3066-sunset-cloud-otter.png|Sunset Cloud Otter 3067-rainbow-cloud-otter.png|Rainbow Cloud Otter |-|2019= These animals have a 1 day cooldown until March 4th 2019, when they will become unbreedable and retired. Sunset and Rainbow variants can also be bought from the Gala. 4371-white-cloud-manta.png|White Cloud Manta 4372-stormy-cloud-manta.png|Stormy Cloud Manta 4373-sunset-cloud-manta.png|Sunset Cloud Manta 4374-rainbow-cloud-manta.png|Rainbow Cloud Manta 4375-white-cloud-scorpion.png|White Cloud Scorpion 4376-stormy-cloud-scorpion.png|Stormy Cloud Scorpion 4377-sunset-cloud-scorpion.png|Sunset Cloud Scorpion 4378-rainbow-cloud-scorpion.png|Rainbow Cloud Scorpion 4379-white-cloud-sheep.png|White Cloud Sheep 4380-stormy-cloud-sheep.png|Stormy Cloud Sheep 4381-sunset-cloud-sheep.png|Sunset Cloud Sheep 4382-rainbow-cloud-sheep.png|Rainbow Cloud Sheep Plushes and Stickers 2017= 1692-magic-feathered-big-cat-plush.png|Magic Feathered Big Cat Plush 1691-feathered-big-cat-plush.png|Feathered Big Cat Plush 1694-magic-quetzalcoatl-snake-plush.png|Magic Quetzalcoatl Snake Plush 1693-quetzalcoatl-snake-plush.png|Quetzalcoatl Snake Plush 1696-magic-robed-corvid-plush.png|Magic Robed Corvid Plush 1695-robed-corvid-plush.png|Robed Corvid Plush 1698-magic-elegant-deer-plush.png|Magic Elegant Deer Plush 1697-elegant-deer-plush.png|Elegant Deer Plush 1700-magic-feathered-dragon-plush.png|Magic Feathered Dragon Plush 1699-feathered-dragon-plush.png|Feathered Dragon Plush 1702-magic-dressy-mustelid-plush.png|Magic Dressy Mustelid Plush 1701-dressy-mustelid-plush.png|Dressy Mustelid Plush 1704-magic-jeweled-gryphon-plush.png|Magic Jeweled Gryphon Plush 1703-jeweled-gryphon-plush.png|Jeweled Gryphon Plush 1706-magic-stormy-moth-plush.png|Magic Stormy Moth Plush 1705-stormy-moth-plush.png|Stormy Moth Plush 1708-magic-cloudy-owl-plush.png|Magic Cloudy Owl Plush 1707-cloudy-owl-plush.png|Cloudy Owl Plush 1710-magic-seraph-velociraptor-plush.png|Magic Seraph Velociraptor Plush 1709-seraph-velociraptor-plush.png|Seraph Velociraptor Plush |-|2018= 3128-magic-gala-prince-dutch-angel-dragon-plush.png|Magic Gala Prince Dutch Angel Dragon Plush 3129-gala-prince-dutch-angel-dragon-plush.png|Gala Prince Dutch Angel Dragon Plush 3130-magic-fancy-waiter-manokit-plush.png|Magic Fancy Waiter Manokit Plush 3131-fancy-waiter-manokit-plush.png|Fancy Waiter Manokit Plush 3132-magic-palace-guard-saggitari-plush.png|Magic Palace Guard Saggitari Plush 3133-palace-guard-saggitari-plush.png|Palace Guard Saggitari Plush 3134-magic-gala-queen-snuffle-plush.png|Magic Gala Queen Snuffle Plush 3135-gala-queen-snuffle-plush.png|Gala Queen Snuffle Plush 3136-magic-kimono-wickerbeast-plush.png|Magic Kimono Wickerbeast Plush 3137-kimono-wickerbeast-plush.png|Kimono Wickerbeast Plush |-|2019= Unlike the previous Serpent Festivals, stickers were given instead of plushies. 4398-magic-carousel-horse-sticker.png|Magic Carousel Horse Sticker 4399-carousel-horse-sticker.png|Carousel Horse Sticker 4400-magic-cloud-dragon-sticker.png|Magic Cloud Dragon Sticker 4401-cloud-dragon-sticker.png|Cloud Dragon Sticker 4402-magic-dazzling-chicken-sticker.png|Magic Dazzling Chicken Sticker 4403-dazzling-chicken-sticker.png|Dazzling Chicken Sticker 4404-magic-fae-bat-sticker.png|Magic Fae Bat Sticker 4405-fae-bat-sticker.png|Fae Bat Sticker 4406-magic-gala-glam-skunk-sticker.png|Magic Gala Glam Skunk Sticker 4407-gala-glam-skunk-sticker.png|Gala Glam Skunk Sticker 4408-magic-jeweled-leodon-sticker.png|Magic Jeweled Leodon Sticker 4409-jeweled-leodon-sticker.png|Jeweled Leodon Sticker 4410-magic-moon-mask-raccoon-sticker.png|Magic Moon Mask Raccoon Sticker 4411-moon-mask-raccoon-sticker.png|Moon Mask Raccoon Sticker 4412-magic-phoenix-velociraptor-sticker.png|Magic Phoenix Velociraptor Sticker 4413-phoenix-velociraptor-sticker.png|Phoenix Velociraptor Sticker 4414-magic-seraph-canine-sticker.png|Magic Seraph Canine Sticker 4415-seraph-canine-sticker.png|Seraph Canine Sticker 4416-magic-sun-mask-fox-sticker.png|Magic Sun Mask Fox Sticker 4417-sun-mask-fox-sticker.png|Sun Mask Fox Sticker Equipment 2017= 1672-feathered-dagger.png|Feathered Dagger 1673-feathered-helm.png|Feathered Helm 1675-feathered-necklace.png|Feathered Necklace 1674-fang-spear.png|Fang Spear |-|2018= 3051-nightshade-dagger.png|Nightshade Dagger 3052-twilight-helm.png|Twilight Helm 3053-abyssal-spear.png|Abyssal Spear 3054-midnight-magic-necklace.png|Midnight Magic Necklace |-|2019= 4369-crescent-moon-scythe.png|Crescent Moon Scythe 4392-lunar-diadem.png|Lunar Diadem 4393-solar-flare-collar.png|Solar Flare Collar 4394-deadly-rays-meteor-hammer.png|Deadly Rays Meteor Hammer Other 2017= 1671-serpents-feather.png|Serpent's Feather 1687-gala-suit.png|Gala Suit 1686-gala-dress.png|Gala Dress 1680-serpent-offering.png|Serpent Offering 1676-frosted-flying-lightbulb.png|Frosted Flying Lightbulb 1678-small-cloud-marshmallow.png|Small Cloud Marshmallow 1677-large-cloud-marshmallow.png|Large Cloud Marshmallow 1679-dark-hot-chocolate-packet.png|Dark Hot Chocolate Packet 1688-hors-doeuvre.png|Hors D'oeuvre 1689-hors-doeuvre.png|Hors D'oeuvre 1690-hors-doeuvre.png|Hors D'oeuvre 1711-serpent-altar.png|Serpent Altar 1712-serpent-garland.png|Serpent Garland 1713-serpent-throne.png|Serpent Throne 1714-serpent-wall-torch.png|Serpent Wall Torch 1715-serpent-statue.png|Serpent Statue 1716-gala-chair.png|Gala Chair 1717-gala-flowers.png|Gala Flowers 1718-gala-chocolate-fountain.png|Gala Chocolate Fountain 1719-gala-glass.png|Gala Glass 1720-gala-table.png|Gala Table |-|2018= 3056-twinkling-tux.png|Twinkling Tux 3055-glimmering-gown.png|Glimmering Gown 3057-cherry-bomb-appetizer.png|Cherry Bomb Appetizer 3058-exotic-eggplant-appetizer.png|Exotic Eggplant Appetizer 3059-melon-medley-appetizer.png|Melon Medley Appetizer 3048-mayor-ana-plushie.png|Mayor Ana Plushie 3049-great-serpent-plushie.png|Great Serpent Plushie 3156-2017-gala-vip-ticket.png|2017 Gala VIP Ticket 3155-pristine-2017-gala-vip-ticket.png|Pristine 2017 Gala VIP Ticket 3117-cloud-cat-vista.png|Cloud Cat Vista 3118-cloud-dragon-vista.png|Cloud Dragon Vista 3119-cloud-fennec-vista.png|Cloud Fennec Vista 3120-cloud-koi-vista.png|Cloud Koi Vista 3123-cloud-wolf-vista.png|Cloud Wolf Vista 3113-cloud-bear-vista.png|Cloud Bear Vista 3121-cloud-otter-vista.png|Cloud Otter Vista 3122-cloud-python-vista.png|Cloud Snake Vista Trivia *The Bee villager was introduced during this event in 2017, as such, the Bee Morphing Potion can be bought from the Gala. *Several offical costume art were revealed during this event including: **Fairy Costume for Skunk and Dutch Angel Dragon villagers in 2017. Leodon villagers received it later in 2018. **Angelic Costume for Dutch Angel Dragon, Bear, and Gryphon villagers in 2017. Gembound villagers received it later in 2018. **Galaxy Costume for Snake and Dutch Angel Dragon villagers in 2017. Wickerbeast villagers received it later in 2018. **Beast Costume for Gembound villagers in 2019.